beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hasbro BMF Product List
Note: The products below are listed in numerical order and in categories. Hasbro has no exact release dates, and products as well as the stock arrivals at stores greatly vary in different locations. Hasbro List BB- *BB-01 Cyber Pegasus 105F *BB-02 Midnight Bull 125SF *BB-03 Inferno Saggitario 145S *BB-04 Counter Leone 145D *BB-13 Torch Aries 125D *BB-15 Launcher Grip *BB-17 String Launcher *BB-18 Thunder Libra DF145BS *BB-21 Hyper Aquario 105F *BB-22 Night Virgo DF145BS *BB-27 Fury Capricorn 100HF *BB-28 Storm Pegasus 105RF *BB-29 Dark Wolf DF145FS *BB-30 Rock Leone 145WB *BB-35 Flame Sagittario C145S *BB-37 Storm Aquario 100HF/S *BB-40 Dark Bull H145SD *BB-43 Lightning L-Drago 100HF *BB-45 Rock Aries ED145B *BB-47 Earth Eagle 145WD *BB-48 Flame Libra T125ES *BB-50 Storm Capricorn M145Q *BB-51 Rock Orso D125B *BB-55 Dark Gasher CH120FS *BB-56 Evil Gemios DF145FS *BB-57 Thermal Pisces T125ES *BB-59 Burn Fireblaze 135MS *BB-60 Earth Virgo GB145BS *BB-65 Rock Scorpio T125JB *BB-69 Poison Serpent SW145SD *BB-70 Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F *BB-71 Ray Striker D125CS *BB-74 Thermal Lacerta WA130HF *BB-78 Rock Zurafa R145WB *BB-80 Gravity Destroyer AD145WD *BB-82 Grand Cetus WD145RS *BB-88 Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *BB-91 Ray Gil 100RSF *BB-94 Cyclone Herculeo 105F *BB-95 Flame Byxis 230WD *BB-97 Ultimate Gravity Destroyer 105F *BB-97A Ultimate Gravity Destroyer AD145WD *BB-97A Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack 130F *BB-97B Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Stamina GB145S *BB-98A Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF *BB-98B Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF *BB-98C Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush 125SF *BB-99 Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *BB-100 Evil Befall UW145EWD *BB-102 Spiral Capricorn 90MF *BB-P01 Vulcan Horuseus 145D *BB-104 Twisted Tempo 145WD *BB-M28-FX Omega Dragonis 85XF *BB-105-FX Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Big Bang Pegasis F:D) *BB-108-FX L-Drago Destructor F:S *BB-109 Beat Lynx AD145WD *BB-114-FX VariAres D:D *BB-116-FX Jade Jupiter S130RB *BB-117-FX Blitz Striker 100RSF *BB-118-FX Phantom Orion B:D *BB-122-FX Diablo Nemesis X:D *BB-124-FX Kreis Cygnus 145WD *BB-126-FX Flash Sagittario 230WD Hasbro List B- *B-10 Storm Pegasus (Electronic) *B-11 Dark Wolf (Electronic) *B-12 Lightning L Drago (Electronic) *B-13 Rock Leone (Electronic) *B-14 Dark Pegasus (Electronic) *B-15 Storm Leone (Electronic) *B-16 Rock Wolf (Electronic) *B-101 Flame Bull 100F *B-102 Rock Aquario 125SF *B-103 Storm Aries 125S *B-104 Rock Pegasus 105WD *B-105 Storm Leone 100HF *B-106 Dark Libra ED145SD *B-107 Rock Gasher DF145WB *B-108 Earth Wolf 105WD *B-109 Flame Aries H145FS *B-110 Poison Scorpio M145Q *B-111 Evil Pisces ED145WD *B-112 Poison Pegasus ED145JB *B-113 Ray Serpent M145MS *B-114 Inferno Gasher SW145SF *B-115 Thunder Leone GB145BS *B-116 Hyper Orso SW145JB *B-117 Poison Virgo 125ES *B-118 Burn Wolf SW145WD *B-119 Thermal Gemios T125S *B-120 Flame Serpent SW145F *B-121 Poison Zurafa S130MB/Inferno Byxis CH120RS *B-122 Bakushin Susanow 90WF *B-123 Thunder Lacerta WA130ES *B-124 Cyber Aquario 105RF *B-125 Counter Scorpio 145D *B-126 Spiral Herculeo S130WD *B-127 Twisted Befall BD145RSF *B-128 Hades Gil 100R2F *B-132 Nightmare Rex SW145SD *B-133 Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS *B-134 Grand Capricorn 145D *B-135 Forbidden Ionis ED145FB *B-136 Spiral Fox 130D *B-137 Divine Crown TR145D *B-138 Jade Jupiter 130B *B-139 Spiral Lyre ED145MF *B-140 Evil Kerbecs 230XF *B-141 Spiral Tempo S130MF *B-142 Blitz Striker 100SF *B-143 Vulcan Cetus R145DS *B-144 Grand Pegasus 85MB *B-145 Spiral Fox TR145W2D *B-146 Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F *B-147 Fang Leone 130W2D *B-148 L-Drago Destructor LW105LF *B-150 Scythe Kronos T125EDS *B-151 VariAres 145WB *B-152 Phantom Orion 145ES *B-153 Forbidden Striker DF105DS *B-154 Blitz Lynx TR145R2F *B-155 Cosmic Leone 85Q *B-156 Proto Nemesis AD145D *B-157 Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS *B-158 Death Quetzalcoatl 125SF *B-159 L-Drago Guardian D125B *B-160 Duo Ice-Titan 230WD *B-161 Wing Pegasus 90WF *B-162 Fang Ionis R145B *B-163 Beat Fox DF105XF *B-164 Cyclone Aquario 90RF *B-165 Counter Tempo 130RS *B-166 Mercury Anubis 85XF *B-201 Wind and Shoot Launcher *B-202 Rapid Deploy Case *B-203 Rev Up Launcher *B-204 Bey Blaster *B-205 Custom Grip *B-206 Duotron Launcher *B-207 Rip Gauge Launcher *B-208 Bey Target Hasbro XTS List X- *X-01 Tornado L Drago *X-02 Tornado Eagle *X-03 Tornado Pegasus *X-04 Tornado Leone *X-05 Tornado Destroyer *X-06 Tornado Lacerta *X-07 Tornado Striker *X-08 Tornado Zurafa *X-09 Tornado Kerbecs *X-10 Tornado Herculeo *X-11 Tornado L-Drago Destructor *X-12 Tornado Susanow *X-50 Electro Fireblaze *X-51 Electro Striker *X-52 Electro L-Drago *X-53 Electro Pegasus *X-53A Electro Pegasus (Recolor) *X-54 Electro Bull *X-55 Electro Serpent *X-56 Electro Destroyer *X-57 Electro Pisces *X-58 Electro Lynx *X-59 Electro Leone *X-61 Electro Tornado Pegasus *X-62 Electro Tornado L-Drago *X-100 IR Spin Galaxy Pegasus *X-101 IR Spin Control Ray Striker *X-102 IR Spin Control Gravity Destroyer *X-103 IR Spin Control Meteo L-Drago *X-104 IR Spin Tornado Pegasus *X-105 IR Spin Tornado L-Drago *X-200 Pegasus Jumper *X-201 Kerbecs Blade Blast *X-202 Tempo Hammer Hit *X-203 Cetus Quake *X-204 L-Drago Energy Drain *X-205 Striker Drone *X-206 Destroyer Roller *X-206A Destroyer Roller (Recolor) *X-207 Herculeo Defender *X-207A Herculeo Defender (Recolor) *X-208 Quetzalcoatl Hammer *X-209 Kronos Scythe Swipe *X-210 Sagittario Arc Attack Hasbro Exclusives Exclusive Releases *BB-P01 Vulcan Horuseus 145D *BB-97A Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Ver. 130F *BB-97B Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Ver. GB145S *BB-98A Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF *BB-98B Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF *B-117 Poison Virgo 125ES *B-118 Burn Wolf SW145WD *B-119 Thermal Gemios T125S *B-120 Flame Serpent SW145F *B-121 Poison Zurafa S130MB *B-122 Bakushin Susanow 90WF *B-124 Cyber Aquario 105RF *B-125 Counter Scorpio 145D *B-132 Nightmare Rex SW145SD *B-133 Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS *B-166 Mercury Anubis 85XF Metal Fury Primary Releases *BB-109 Beat Lynx AD145WD *BB-109B Beat Lynx AD145WD (Recolor) *B-135 Forbidden Ionis ED145FB *B-137 Divine Crown TR145D *B-138 Jade Jupiter 130B *B-139 Spiral Lyre ED145MF *B-142 Blitz Striker 100SF *B-145 Spiral Fox TR145W2D *B-146 Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F *B-147 Fang Leone 130W2D *B-147B Fang Leone 130W2D (Recolor) *B-148 L Drago Destructor LW105LF *B-150 Scythe Kronos T125EDS *B-151 VariAres 145WB *B-152 Phantom Orion 145ES *B-156 Proto Nemesis AD145D *B-156A Proto Nemesis AD145D (Recolor) *B-157 Firefuse Darkhelm 145DS *B-158 Death Quetzalcoatl 125SF *B-159 L-Drago Guardian D125B *B-160 Duo Ice-Titan 230WD *B-161 Wing Pegasus 90WF Hyperblade Series *BB-M28-FX Omega Dragonis 85XF *BB-105-FX Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Big Bang Pegasis F:D) *BB-108-FX L-Drago Destructor F:S *BB-114-FX VariAres D:D *BB-116-FX Jade Jupiter S130RB *BB-117-FX Blitz Striker 100RSF *BB-118-FX Phantom Orion B:D *BB-122-FX Diablo Nemesis X:D *BB-124-FX Kreis Cygnus 145WD *BB-126-FX Flash Sagittario 230WD Shogun Steel *SS-01 Samurai Ifrit W145CF *SS-02 Ninja Salamander SW145SD *SS-08 Pirate Orochi 145D *SS-09 Theif Phoenix E230GCF *SS-10 Guardian Leviathan 160SB *SS-13 Pirate Kraken A230JSB *SS-16 Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF *SS-20 Bandit Golem DF145BS *SS-22 Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *SS-27 Gladiator Bahamoote SP230GF Sonic Series *BB-04A Counter Leone 145D *BB-69A Poison Serpent SW145SD Legend Beyblades *BB-01 Cyber Pegasus 105F *BB-02 Midnight Bull 125SF *BB-03 Inferno Saggitario 145S *BB-04 Counter Leone 145D *BB-13 Torch Aries 125D *BB-18 Thunder Libra DF145BS *BB-21 Hyper Aquario 105F *BB-22 Night Virgo DF145BS *BB-27 Fury Capricorn 100HF Beyblade Legends Metal Fusion *BB-28 Storm Pegasus 105RF *BB-30 Rock Leone 145WB *BB-43 Lightning L-Drago 100HF *BB-59 Burn Fireblaze 135MS Metal Masters *BB-70 Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *BB-88 Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *BB-99 Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *BB-104 Twisted Tempo 145WD Metal Fury *BB-M28 Omega Dragonis 85XF *BB-105 Cosmic Pegasus F:D *BB-106 Fang Leone 130W2D *BB-108 L-Drago Destructor F:S *BB-119 Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF *BB-122 Diablo Nemesis X:D Faceoff Sets *Lion Gale Force Wall (BB-30A Rock Leone 145WB Vs. B-101 Flame Bull 100F) *Pegasus Tornado Wing (BB-28A Storm Pegasus 105RF Vs. B-102 Rock Aquario 125SF) *Darkness Howling Blazer (BB-29A Dark Wolf DF145FS Vs. B-103 Storm Aries 125S) *Sagittario Flame Claw (BB-35A Flame Saggitario C145S Vs. B-104 Rock Pegasus 105WD) *Red Horn Uppercut (BB-40A Dark Bull H145SD Vs. B-105 Storm Leone 100HF) *Metal Wing Smash (BB-47A Earth Eagle 145WD Vs. B-106 Dark Libra ED145SD) *Lightning Screwdriver (BB-50A Storm Capricorn M145Q Vs. B-107 Rock Gasher DF145WB) *Dragon Bite Strike (BB-43C Lightning L Drago 100HF Vs. B-108 Earth Wolf 105WD) *Fighting Bear Fury (BB-51A Rock Orso D125B Vs. B-109 Flame Aries H145FS) *Burning Firestrike (BB-59A Burn Fireblaze 135MS Vs. B-110 Poison Scorpio M145Q) *Spiral Blitz (BB-60A Earth Virgo GB145BS Vs. B-111 Evil Pisces ED145WD) *Poison Fury Showdown (BB-27A Fury Capricorn 100HF Vs. B-112 Poison Pegasus ED145JB) *Shadow Strike Standoff (BB-29B Dark Wolf DF145FS Vs. B-113 Ray Serpent M145MS) *Lightning Sword Showdown (BB-71A Ray Striker D125CS Vs. B-114 Inferno Gasher SW145SF) *Solid Iron Showdown (BB-74A Thermal Lacerta WA130HF Vs. B-115 Thunder Leone GB145BS) *Aqua Sword Strike (BB-82B Grand Cetus WD145RS Vs. B-116 Hyper Orso SW145JB) *B-117 Poison Virgo ED145ES Vs. B-119 Thermal Gemios T125S *Gravity Demolition (BB-80A Gravity Destroyer AD145WD Vs. B-121 Inferno Byxis CH120RS) *Starbooster Attack (BB-70B Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F Vs. B-123 Thunder Lacerta WA130ES) *Burning Mirage (B-120A Flame Serpent SW145F Vs. B-124A Cyber Aquario 105RF) *B-118 Burn Wolf SW145WD Vs. B-125 Counter Scorpio 145D *Ambush Attack (B-122A Bakushin Susanow 90WF Vs. B-126 Spiral Herculeo S130WD) *Meteor Shower Attack (BB-88B Meteo L Drago LW105LF Vs. B-127 Twisted Befall BD145RSF) *Mystic Zone (BB-P01A Vulcan Horuseus 145D Vs. B-128 Hades Gil 100R2F) *Crushing Blast (BB-78A Rock Zurafa R145WB Vs. B-131 Torch Gemios W105CS) *Rex Wreck Attack (B-132A Nightmare Rex SW145SD Vs. B-140 Evil Kerbecs 230XF) *Three Thunders (BB-94A Cyclone Herculeo 105F Vs. B-141 Spiral Tempo S130MF) *Keel Crusher (BB-91A Ray Gil 100RSF Vs. B-143 Vulcan Cetus R145DS) *Gravity Brave Attack (BB-97 Ultimate B-01 Gravity Destroyer Stamina GB145S Vs. B-144 Grand Pegasus 85MB) *Dragon Emperor Life Destructor (B-148A L-Drago Destructor LW105LF Vs. B-153 Forbidden Striker DF105DS) *Great Ring of Destruction (B-150A Scythe Kronos T125EDS Vs. B-154 Blitz Lynx TR145R2F) *Howling Smash (B-138A Jade Jupiter 130B Vs. B-155 Cosmic Leone 85Q) *Pegasus Storm Bringer (B-146E Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F Vs. B-162 Fang Ionis R145B) *Barnard’s Loop Attack (B-152A Phantom Orion 145ES Vs. B-163 Beat Fox DF105XF) *Crushing Blast Barrage (B-121A Poison Zurafa S130MB Vs. B-164 Cyclone Aquario 90RF) *Befall the Ripper (BB-100B Evil Befall UW145EWD Vs. B-165 Counter Tempo 130RS) *Ifrit Salamander Fire Sychrome (SS-02A Ninja Salamander SW145SD Vs. SS-100 Samurai Ifrit E230GCF) *Leviathan Orochi Water Synchrome (SS-08A Pirate Orochi 145D Vs. SS-101 Guardian Leviathan A230JSB) *Behemoth Golem Earth Synchrome (SS-20A Bandit Golem DF145BS Vs. SS-102 Berserker Behemoth F230TB) *Griffin Dragoon Air Synchrome (SS-12A Archer Griffin C145S Vs. SS-103 Ronin Dragoon SA165WSF) *Beyblade Legends Defense (BB-82C Grand Cetus WD145RS Vs. BB-78C Rock Zurafa R145WB) *Beyblade Legends Balance (BB-29C Dark Wolf DF145FS Vs. BB-69-C Poison Serpent SW145SD) *Beyblade Legends Attack (BB-91C Ray Gil 100RSF Vs. BB-94C Cyclone Herculeo 105F) *Beyblade Legends Stamina (BB-35C Flame Sagittario C145S Vs. Thermal Pisces T125ES) Special Sets BMF Sets *Super Vortex Battle Set *Triple Battle Set *Pegasus Battle Set *L Drago Battle Set *Metal Masters Ultimate Gift Set *Max Stampede Battle Set *Mobile BeyStadium *BeyLocker *Challenger Grip Set *Half-Pipe Battle Set *Destroyer Dome Set *Metal Masters Three Pack *Team Gan Gan Galaxy Set *Team Star Breaker Set *Team Excalibur Set *Legendary Bladers Origins Set *Legendary Bladers Descendants Set *Metal Fury Ultimate Gift Set *Hyper-Strike Battle Set *Legendary Bladers Nemesis Crisis Set *Samurai Cyclone Battle Set *Water Team Pack *Fire Team Pack *Beyblade Legends Super Vortex Battle Set Beywheelz Sets *Thunder Flash 2-Pack *Lance Storm 2-Pack *Raging Skies Slash 2-Pack *Lizard Fury Attack 2-Pack *Rushing Wave Smash 2-Pack *Atomic Burst Attack 2-Pack *Aqua Energy Slam 2-Pack *Shadow Claw Brawl 2-Pack *Crash Course Battle Set Blader Gear *B-201 Wind and Shoot Launcher *B-202 Rapid Deploy Case *B-203 Rev Up Launcher *B-204 Bey Blaster *B-205 Custom Grip *B-206 Duotron Launcher *B-207 Rip Gauge Launcher *B-208 Bey Target *BB-15/BB-61 Launcher Grip *BB-17 String Launcher *Flame Sagittario Value Pack *Beyblade Assembly Chamber *Dark Gasher Battle Gear Pack Electronic Beyblades *B-10 Storm Pegasus *B-11 Dark Wolf *B-12 Lightning L Drago *B-13 Rock Leone *B-14 Dark Pegasus *B-15 Storm Leone *B-16 Rock Wolf XTS System Tornado Battlers *X-01 Tornado L Drago *X-02 Tornado Eagle *X-03 Tornado Pegasus *X-04 Tornado Leone *X-05 Tornado Destroyer *X-06 Tornado Lacerta *X-07 Tornado Striker *X-08 Tornado Zurafa *X-09 Tornado Kerbecs *X-10 Tornado Herculeo *X-11 Tornado L-Drago Destructor *X-12 Tornado Susanow Electro Battlers *X-50 Electro Fireblaze *X-51 Electro Striker *X-52 Electro L-Drago *X-53 Electro Pegasus *X-53A Electro Pegasus (Recolor) *X-54 Electro Bull *X-55 Electro Serpent *X-56 Electro Destroyer *X-57 Electro Pisces *X-58 Electro Lynx *X-59 Electro Leone *X-61 Electro Tornado Pegasus *X-62 Electro Tornado L-Drago IR Spin Control *X-100 IR Spin Control Galaxy Pegasus *X-101 IR Spin Control Ray Striker *X-102 IR Spin Control Gravity Destroyer *X-103 IR Spin Control Meteo L-Drago *X-104 IR Spin Control Tornado Pegasus *X-105 IR Spin Control Tornado L-Drago Stealth Battlers *X-200 Pegasus Jumper *X-200A Pegasus Jumper (Released in Half-Pipe Battle Set) *X-201 Kerbecs Blade Blast *X-201A Kerbecs Blade Blast (Released in Half-Pipe Battle Set) *X-201B Kerbecs Blade Blast (Recolor) *X-202 Tempo Hammer Hit *X-202A Tempo Hammer Hit (Recolor) *X-203 Cetus Quake *X-204 L-Drago Energy Drain *X-205 Striker Drone *X-206 Destroyer Roller *X-206A Destroyer Roller (Recolor) *X-207 Herculeo Defender *X-207A Herculeo Defender (Recolor) *X-208 Quetzalcoatl Hammer *X-209 Kronos Scythe Swipe *X-210 Sagittario Arc Attack Games *Metal Fusion w/ MF Cyber Pegasus 100HF (Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *Metal Fusion w/ MF Bakushin Susanow 105F (Walmart Exclusive) *Metal Fusion w/ MF Counter Leone D125B (Other Retailers) *Metal Masters w/ MF Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Toys "R" Us Exclusive) *Metal Masters w/ MF Bakushin Susanow 90WF (Eclipse ver.) (Other Retailers) *Metal Masters w/ MF Gravity Perseus (Stamina ver.) GB145S (Best Buy Exclusive) *Metal Masters w/ MF Nightmare Rex SW145SD (Target Exclusive) Stadiums *Pegasus Thunder Whip Stadium *Lightning Force *Max Stampede *Super Vortex Stadium *Mobile Stadium *Triple Change Stadium *Burning Firestrike *Bolt Blast Stadium *Destroyer Stadium *Lion's Lair *Dragon's Den *Striker Stadium *Half-Pipe Stadium *Graffiti Den *Rip Grind Stadium *Destroyer Dome *Hades Gate Stadium *Cosmic Pegasus Stadium *Meteor Shower Stadium *Pegasus Stunt Stadium *Drago Trick Terrain Stadium *Volcano Vortex Stadium *Darkhelm FX Stadium *Blazing Dojo Stadium *Salamander Cyclone Stadium BeyWheelz *W-01 Soaring Wing Pegasus *W-01A Soaring Wing Pegasus *W-02 Doom Fire Drago *W-02A Doom Fire Drago *W-03 Slash Warrior Destroyer *W-04 Raging Molten Fireblaze *W-05 Wild Mane Leone *W-05A Wild Mane Leone (Recolor) *W-06 Rampage Stomper Bull *W-06A Rampage Stomper Bull (Recolor) *W-07 Shadow Fortune Zurafa *W-07A Shadow Fortune Zurafa *W-08 Claw Shredder Kerbecs *W-09 Venom Bite Serpent *W-10 River Beast Gil *W-10A River Beast Gil *W-11 Savage Blade Herculeo *W-12 Spike Gash Striker *W-13 Bone Slammer Aries *W-14 Tail Fin Cetus *W-15 Dagger Spine Lacerta *W-16 Toxic Stinger Scorpio *W-17 Wild Fortune Destroyer *W-18 Raging Shredder Zurafa *W-19 Claw Mane Bull *W-20 Shadow Warrior Fireblaze *W-21 Slash Wing Leone *W-22 Rampage Molten Kerbecs *W-23 Electro Soaring Wing Pegasus *W-24 Electro Doom Fire Drago *W-25 Electro Raging Molten Fireblaze *W-28 Stalking Hunter Wolf *W-29 Spike Bite Cetus *W-31 Claw Slammer Drago *W-32 Hurricane Crusher Pisces *W-33 Raider Skull Rex BeyWarriors *BW-01 Samurai Ifrit *BW-01A Samurai Ifrit *BW-08 Pirate Orochi *BW-08A Pirate Orochi *BW-10 Guardian Leviathan *BW-10A Guardian Leviathan *BW-12 Archer Griffin *BW-12A Archer Griffin *BW-12C Archer Griffin *BW-16 Ronin Dragoon *BW-22 Beserker Behemoth *BW-27 Gladiator Bahamut *BW-100 Ifrit Salamander *BW-101 Berserker Byakko Category:Product Lists